


°•Shorts•°

by Emowoods205



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Geisha, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kagema, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Prostitution, SasuNaru Day, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emowoods205/pseuds/Emowoods205
Summary: A collection of Naruto One-Shots. Some are super short and some are very long. Some are sexual, romantic, or even just a scene of two friends hanging out it depends. (WARNING: There will be lesbian and gay sexual relations in this as well as hetero relations.) (SasuNaru, Naruto-CharactersxNaruto, SasukexNaruto-Characters..) Prostitution, Kagema, Geisha, Mpreg, Omegaverse, A/B/O...





	°•Shorts•°

This is a Sasunaru so if you don't like two sweaty hot boys getting it on please move along. (Also One-Sided SasuSaku)

~~~

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto 😔 but Sasuke does 😏

~~~

(I was so upset I actually wrote this whole chapter already it took me three hours and then it didn't save so I had to rewrite it hope it isn't that bad and to be honest it was nothing like this it was completely different.)

~~~

Sasuke Uchiha rushed out of the mansion his father shouting from behind him "-and don't come back stay away from us you ungrateful piece of shit!" His father hollered. Throwing a shoe at him which Sasuke swiftly dodged.

The young Uchiha made his way to the garage down the dirt rode barely avoiding yet another shoe. Not even acknowledging Itachi's worried face as he passed him. He knew Itachi was watching him leave but he wasn't going to confirm it.

He wasn't coming back either. Pressing the button to the garage Sasuke watched as it opened with narrowed eyes. Walking to his black convertible he shoved the key into the keyhole rather harshly.

Opening the car's door and sitting onto the leather seat he slammed the door shut "He's such a fucking ass!" Sasuke shouted to know one in particular.

Shoving his key into the ignition and backing out of the garage. Sasuke planned on ditching school in search for a place to stay for the next few months until he was able to find a job and get himself his own place he just couldn't be with his family anymore.

Sasuke drove to his best friend Shikamaru's house which happened to be right around the corner. Parking the car in the grass carelessly he opened the door and left the car slamming the door behind him not caring to lock it.

Sasuke began banging on Shikamaru's door angrily making the lazy boy come to the door faster than usual with a brunette following behind him. "What's wrong this time Sasuke?" Asked the lazy boy the brunette wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's naked chest.

"I'm done with Fugaku's shit and I doubt Sakura will let me stay at her place." Sasuke and Sakura had been together since the beginning of middle school but her parents were very strict so he couldn't stay with her.

Shikamaru shrugged taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke into Sasuke's face making Sasuke scowl "Well I can't take you in either as you can see," Shikamaru pointed behind him at the disheveled Kiba practically attached to his hip.

"I'm kind of busy here you know me and him have been living together since that night at the party where shit went to hell for you so why come to me?" Shikamaru questioned lazily.

Sasuke groaned "I can't go to Neji's he lives with that Gothic twink Gaara...And even if Hidan and Deidara have room there is no way I'm staying with them," Sasuke shivered in disgust just thinking about the shit he witnessed at their house.

"They fuck way to much...I swear they have like seven public indecency tickets..." Before Shikamaru could reply to Sasuke, Kiba surprisingly spoke up.

"I have a friend that you haven't met yet he's pretty cool...though his job is a bit much," Kiba said drowsily Sasuke didn't know if it was the weed he could obviously smell from their room or something else that was making Kiba act weird but honestly he really didn't want to know.

Sasuke was desperate even enough to stay with a stranger at this point. He really didn't ever want to see his father again nor did he need Daddy's help anymore.

"Does he have room for me to stay?" Sasuke asked the Inuzuka. "Yeah he has room...he lives on his own...fresh out of Russia."

"Where does he live?" Sasuke asks the drowsy dog lover. "His name is Naruto he lives two doors down," Kiba said pointing to the apartment. "Tell him Kiba sent you" And the door slammed in his face.

Sasuke scowled he ignored the need to call out Shika again. With a frustrated sigh, the Uchiha walked a couple steps over to this so-called friend of Kiba's apartment. Sasuke knocked on the shitty old door a few times getting no response. Sasuke knocked again but this time it was louder. Unlike last time he could hear a few swear's then some clothes shuffling. The door then opened to a tall man with disheveled dark brown almost black hair and flushed cheeks wearing nothing but a pair of dark red boxer briefs. "Can I help you?"

The man asked panting a bit "Umm are you Naruto?" Sasuke questioned the disheveled looking man. "Oh..be right back," The man said and fled down the hall and into a room from what Sasuke could see through the doorway.

A couple minutes later a beautiful short girl that looked to be 14 came strolling out of the room wearing nothing but an oversized grey Nirvana T-Shirt one of her shoulders showing due to the shirt sliding down her curvy body.

Sasuke's eyes roved over the girl's exotic features...pale skin, curvy hips, nice round pert ass. She had these cute little whiskers on her cheeks and wide deep baby blue eyes that seemed almost transparent. There was a little bit of black around the eyes and her plump lips were a rosy red. Sasuke especially loved her cute little button nose and her naturally short blond hair that fell to her shoulders.

Of course, Sasuke did have a girlfriend but he was sometimes allowed to check out other chicks and god is this chick was hot as fuck. Sasuke could feel himself already getting hard. Don't blame him he hadn't gotten laid my Sakura in awhile...that being two weeks.

Sasuke was stunned into silence for a while and then caught himself. "Ah, I'm looking for the owner to this apartment his name is Naruto." The girl smiled. "That's me! What do you need me for?" The girl no wait boy!?!? The Uchiha was conflicted and very confused.

Sasuke didn't know what to say he had just gotten very aroused by a guy. He was checking out a guy?!?!? Sasuke pulled himself together and looked at the boy before him trying to find a sign that this was indeed a boy.

Naruto frowned a bit. "Um...why are you staring at me like that? You look constipated..." Just then the man from earlier came out of the back room fully clothed in a nice Armani suit. The man casually handed Naruto a thick wad of money. "Thanks, Utakata see ya next time." Naruto waved Utakata away with a smile.

Naruto turned his attention, back to Sasuke "So what do you want?" Naruto asked kindly his thick Russian accent very apparent. Sasuke snapped out of his daze even if he didn't find the proof of this person being male. "Kiba sent me..."

Sasuke answered quietly and Naruto started laughing "Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asked. "Sorry just slipped a Molly a few minutes ago so I'm a bit loopy come in!" Naruto replied energetically entering deeper into his small apartment walking with a slight limp from the pain of Utakata making him bleed earlier.

Naruto pealed his shirt off leaving himself fully nude and sighed in contentment. Sasuke walked in after the blond making sure to shut the door before entering the living room only to find himself freezing up seeing close up the obvious proof that the blond was indeed male. The only way you could tell is if he were naked otherwise you'd think he was just some flat chested girl.

His body was completely hairless smooth and feminine but right there nestled between Naruto's thick thighs lay a smaller than average soft dick. Naruto sat on his couch casually like being naked was an everyday thing.

Naruto smiled and patted the seat beside him. Sasuke was still frozen staring at Naruto's pale soft dick. "Is my nudism bothering you?" Naruto asked covering his dick with one of his pillows hoping his guest wasn't uncomfortable.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. "Nah it's just I'm not used to....nudest's" Sasuke replied sitting beside Naruto on the couch. "Oh...so why did Kiba send you?" Naruto asked curiously scooting closer in anticipation wondering why Kiba would send some stranger to his apartment.

Sasuke inched away from Naruto not that he's a homophobe he just wasn't gay. "Kiba suggested you would be able to house me for awhile." Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh did he now? Well okay but for how long?" The blond asked.

"Maybe a few months? A year possibly?" Sasuke replied. Naruto looked to be thinking for a while then smiled and laughed a bit. "Sure you can stay I have a two bedroom you can stay in the guest room it's beside mine."

Naruto smiled and pointed down the hall at a black door with a white door nob. Then the young blond got serious "But when I'm working don't interrupt." Sasuke frowned "Working? You work from home?"

Naruto chuckled "I actually work from home only at night during the day I work at a club." Sasuke nodded keeping note of this information "That's good I'll be home during the day doing homeschooling since I can't go back to my own school."

Naruto being the curious fox he is had to ask and found himself scooting closer to the raven-haired man "What do you mean you can't go to school anymore?" Sasuke backed up a bit sort of uncomfortable with how Naruto continued to get into his personal space. "My dad took the money I saved up and he also won't pay for my high school anymore."

Naruto frowned "He sounds like an asshat." Sasuke chuckled "Heh yeah he is.." Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "So why move out?" Sasuke tensed not expecting Naruto to lay against him so intimately.

"My father says and I quote 'You are a man-whore I did not raise you that way!' and he says this just because I have had an open relationship with my girlfriend. I stopped and he's still pissed." Naruto lifted his head and made eye contact with Sasuke there faces mere Inches apart.

"You're telling me so much and you barely know me." Naruto giggled Sasuke liked the sound of Naruto's lighthearted giggling. "Yeah, I guess I am." The Uchiha shrugged.

Naruto smiled "I'm gonna get some rest..there is only one bathroom so if ya gotta take a shower do it now." The blond stood up from the couch and left down the hall disappearing into his room. Naruto didn't really mind Sasuke staying with him, he had always been on his own. Living a lonely life and what's better than having a roommate? He'd never had a roommate before Naruto smiled to himself.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk down the hall his eyes focused on the boys swaying ass until the blond disappeared into his room. Sasuke looked down to find himself stuck with an angry erection.

'Your not fucking gay! You just haven't been laid in a while...you just need a good fuck!' The Uchiha told himself his feet leading him to the guest room when he heard a soft whimper echo through the short hall.

Sasuke being as quiet as possible the Uchiha looked through the crack of Naruto's door. There with a camera pointed at himself Naruto lay on his belly ass high in the air fingering himself his slim fingers slick with some sort of lubricant. Sasuke cursed lowly feeling his erection pulse at the sight.

Sasuke watched Naruto's slick fingers move sensually in and out of the entrance hearing Naruto's soft moans of pleasure. The blond's room was dim other than the light of the camera recording. Sasuke's eye's focused on the fingers as they moved. Sasuke didn't even notice when Naruto reached his other hand into a crimson red box at the side of the bed on the dresser pulling out a butt-plug with a golden fox tail attached to the end.

Sasuke watched hypnotized the way Naruto swayed his hips lifting his plump ass in the air giving the camera a good view of his ass pulling his ass cheeks apart so the camera got a good look of his entrance already slick and prepared.

Sasuke reached down into his black sweatpants and gripped his throbbing cock feeling the way it pulsed in his hand. The Uchiha kept his eyes on Naruto's flushed and sweaty face that was nestled against the pillows as he began to slowly stroke himself occasionally running his thumb over the slit every now and then he groaned softly trying not to be heard. This was probably one of the most perverted thing's he had done in a while..it was like an adrenaline rush.

Sasuke's eyes became hazy with arousal his attention now directed at the way Naruto began to fuck himself with the butt-plug sliding it in and out of his ass slowly sometimes twisting it around inside himself little soft wanton moans escaping his mouth every few seconds. Sasuke bit into his lower lip speeding up his pace stroking himself faster.

Naruto began to fuck himself faster with the butt-plug pushing it even deeper inside every time until finally, he could feel that burning coil in his lower belly. Naruto's movements with the butt-plug became quicker and erratic. Earlier when he was doing services for Utakata he hadn't gotten to cum so he was desperate to reach the release he so badly needed. It was only moment's later that his small body shuddered in euphoria panting Naruto's body was wracked with the orgasmic pleasure his small cock thrusting into the now dirty sheets.

Sasuke stroked himself faster his movements erratic just as Naruto's had been within seconds he was cumming in his hand faster then he had in a very long time. Sasuke stared intently watching Naruto fall into his own cum painting. The blond hadn't even noticed the Uchiha.

Naruto grabbed a small remote beside him on the pillow and used it to turn off his camera. Naruto almost instantly fell asleep too tired to care that he was naked in his own cum with the little furry fox tail sticking out of his ass like a real tail.

Sasuke had realized what he just did and hurried to the guest room still panting a bit. 'I just fucking jacked off to a dude' Sasuke was so confused and panicked. "I need Sakura she'll relieve me...yeah I'll go to her tomorrow."

Sasuke calmed down a little making sure he shut the door the raven quickly cleaned himself up and took his shoes off. Crawling onto the bed he sighed and shut his eye's hoping he hadn't made a mistake staying here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is unedited so it's a bit crappy...sorry about that...vote and comment if you want a second part!


End file.
